Pure White
by Tealxfire
Summary: Serena always knew she was different. And she was correct. One day, when a man chases after her and claims to "finishes the job" her entire life changes. She is thrown into a world of powers, vampires, and thrilling events.
1. Chapter 1

The beating of her heart matched the patter of her running feet. She ran frantically through the light shower, while a shadow in the **mist** chased after her. The town bell had already rang twelve times, signaling that it was midnight. Serena panted and heaved as she made a sharp turn into a deserted alleyway. She backed up until she felt the cool and hard dampness of the concrete wall. The shadow of a man calmly walked toward her with determination seeping off him. Serena crouched into a defenseless position, begging for a miracle to save her, when the man finally approached her. He reached a hand out to her, but when she made no move to respond to it, he grabbed her roughly by the upper arm and forced her to stand.

"**I've finally found you.."** A shiver ran through her body as he breathed on her neck. **"I must finish the job, princess.. I seek forgiveness." **He leaned his head back and opened his mouth to expose two long tusks that slid out of his gums. He threw his head toward her neck and when his teeth made contact with her skin, it pierced it easily. Serena felt no pain at first, but when the tusks started to draw in blood, she struggled and screamed. The man covered her mouth with one hand while the other held her upper body closer to his mouth. His teeth sucked in the pure white blood that travelled into his mouth. A few drops the blood rolled down her neck and hit the stained ground.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud ringing noise woke the exhausted girl up from her terrible nightmare. **"...mm.. 20 more minutes, mom..."** mumbled Serena as she drifts back to sleep.

The bang of a door hitting the wall fully awakens her and in came a raving mother. **"SERENA! Get your ass out of bed! You'll be late for school again and then I'll have to talk to that damn principle again."** The mother stood in the doorway and took a puff of her cigarette.

**"Mom, you talked to the principle because you were entering me into the school. Honestly, how drunk were you?" **

**"If you saw the money that we owe, you would be happy that I don't get wasted as often as I should."** She ran a hand through her dyed blue hair and sucked on her cigarette again.

While her mother, Ikuko, gave Serena her defense speech, she threw on some clothes, brushed her hair, and put some light make up on, trying to get ready for school. **"Good to know you're trying." **Serena said sarcastically as she rushed downstairs and out the door.

* * *

Serena stomped into her classroom, disturbing the working classmates and looked around for an open seat. She sat in front of some nerd named Melvin and one of her friends, Molly.

**"Oh Sawena, ya lat againnn."** Molly stated with her rich Brooklyn accent.

**"No shit Molly. My mom already gave me crap about that this morning. Spare me the scolding." **Serena responded bitterly. She was in a bad mood. She was so sore and her nightmare had been so realistic that it was starting to freak her out. When her teacher started a new section Serena became lost in her thoughts of her dream.

* * *

As school finally came to an end, everyone rushed out of the building, while Serena and Molly walked slowing to their lockers.

**"So, ya n' tat cuutie gonna get back togetter?"**

**"Ugh, Molly don't depress me. We just don't like each other anymore. Seiya and I just weren't meant to be together." **Serena sighed. She did still have some small feelings with him, but before their relationship ended she discovered they had a lot of things to disagree about.

**"Awh, okey. I'll catcha latta, Sawena!"**

As Molly ran off to make the bus in time, Serena sat down on the bench. _I can't go home til eight tonight since mom's the only one with the key to the house.. Maybe if i hoist myself up, I could reach the win-_

Serena's thoughts were cut off when she saw a familiar figure. He walked to her in confidence and grabbed her hand gently and placed a kiss on it. **"My princess, you must come with I." **


	3. Chapter 3

Serena and the man, who called himself Jadeite, made their way down the hall in some dark mansion. She studied him, he had lightish-yellow hair that was curly and went to his ears and he wore a long clock over his jet black suit with a necklace that was a circle of two angel wings. He also had deep eyes with a splash of purple mix in it. Then, they turned and entered a black, slick door. Sitting there in his mahogany desk and leather seat, a man turned to face them.

***FLASHBACK***

**"My Princess, you must come with me."** the man said with a blank, bored face.

**"..Who the fuck are you? You were in my dream so-"** she laughs nervously, **"you can't be real. In my dream, what did you do to me?"** Serena starts to sweat.

**"Calm down, my lady. You are completing you're full transformation and you must be with the other royalty."** he paused. He had already said too much and he need to get her to their territory.

**"Wait. What are you talking about? 'Transformation'? And why do you keep calling me Princess? Who are you?"**

**"My name is Jadeite and you are going through a change that will make you into a full vampire. I must stop our conversation here, Follow me, please." **He started to walk off in a direction toward a grand limousine. Curiosity overwhelmed Serena, making her following in his foot steps. _Eh, what can I lose?_ Serena thought.

Serena and Jadeite got into the car and he signaled the driver to go. Jadeite pulled out his phone and pushed a button before bringing it to his ear. **"Your Highness, I have her. I am bringing her to you right away...Yes sir. We are no more than thirty minutes away from the mansion...Of course."** and with that he hung up his phone and stared out his window, lost in a thought that seem too complicated for anyone other than an old wise man to comprehend. Serena joined him in staring out the window and thought, _Oh god, what have I gotten myself into? This guy is a total nutcase and I freely went into his car. I am just asking to be killed and fucking slaughtered all around this car._ The car turned into a long driveway and slowly stopped in front of the two giant, sculpted doors. Serena was having second thoughts and stayed put in her seat thinking about her options.

Jadeite and the driver both exited the car. **"You are excused."** Jadeite said as he waved the driver off. He tapped on Serena's window with his middle knuckle and said in an impatient tone, **"My lady, exit the car please. His highness wants to see you." **Serena thought, _What the hell._ And got out of the car. Jadeite offered his arm to her and she took it hesitantly. He led her through the mansion and made so many turns she was sure she was lost. He finally led her to a black, silk door, which they entered to find a man who turned to look at them.

**"Why the fuck are you in here? We are suppose to meet with his highness!" **Jadeite has lost his cool, composure.

The other man returns a cold and masked face, **"If you consulted to others before going out and embarrassing yourself, you would know that you were replaced, orders of his highness. And your replacement is no other then me."** The man turned his attention to the girl next to his fellow comrade and looked her up and down. He started at her smaller than average feet held perfectly in ballet flats, up her long legs covered by skinny jeans, over her flat stomach, pausing at her luscious mounds that had a thin pink tank top over it, and up to her face. He look at her face the longest. She had light porcelain skin with a hint of pinkness on her cheeks, smooth, wet lips that had the right amount of pinkness in them, sky blue eyes that popped out and she had extremely long blonde hair that flowed to the ground like a waterfall. Serena felt like she was being watched and so she turned to the source of it. She saw the most handsome man she has ever laid eyes on. He had midnight black hair that fell to his eyes, his eyes were a deep brown, his face was perfectly sculpted and his body was of a super model. He wore a black shirt that clung to his muscles and gray jeans that were perfectly straightened and went all the way down his long legs.

**"Now lets get on with it."** The man said as he pulled Serena back down to earth. Serena realized that Jadeite had left and she was alone with this man in a closed off room. **"So, you are the famous princess everyone has been so uppity about?"**

His attitude bothered Serena and made her temperature flare, **"Well excuse me for being so wonderful, but would you be so kind as to explain what is happening? Think you can handle that?" **Sarcasm dripped through her words.

The man smiled a devilish one, **"No, excuse me for being so rude to wait this long to explain. I just didn't want to interrupt you staring at me. My name is Darien Shields. I will be you're... lets call it 'body guard' for now, okay?" **Serena nodded for him to continued, ignoring that staring comment. **"I am not going to explain everything and spell it out for you like you are a child. You can ask you're father to do that.-"**

**"I've never met my father. He ran out of my life before I was even born, letting my mother raise a child as an only mother. I will never forgive that bastard."**

Darien grimaced, **"Please do not talk ill of the king. He is very-"**

**"The 'king'? Are you fucking with me? My father is some lowlife citizen who would make nothing of his life, there is no chance in hell he is a king. Plus, what would he even be king of?"** Serena rolled her eyes and readied herself to leave. It was obviously a scam.

**"The king of vampires."** Darien stared into her eyes waiting for some emotion to come out of her.

**"Of_ vampires?_ Do you honestly think I'm going to believe that complete bull? Vampires don't exist. You all must be fucking drug addicts or some crazy cult and I'm not gonna get involved with it."** Serena grabbed her bag and started for the door, but before she could reach the door Darien had her pend up against it.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena was sitting on the edge of her bed, flipping through some stray magazines that were left in this room. After Darien and her had their 'discussion' earlier, some girl named Amy, who was very short, had dyed blue hair with a pixie cut, wore glasses that covered her big eyes, and had a beige woman suit on, took her to this room and gave her a warm smile and told her his highness will see her shortly. Serena thought back to Darien. For some reason, even though he annoyed the hell out of her, she still felt something weird towards him.

***FLASHBACK***

Darien pushed Serena against the door and trapped her with his arms on either side of her. She turned around slowly, shock filled her eyes as she gazed in his. He looked back at her until he came back to his senses and realization flowed through his body. Darien backed up and apologized while he played with the hair above the back of his neck. Serena saw the conflict in Darien's eyes. She reached her hand out to brush the skin of his smooth cheek, but in mid motion Serena stopped her hand and brought it back down. Unfortunately for her, Darien saw this action and caught her hand. He leaned forward to her face, only inches away. Serena's eyes fluttered closed. But instead of feeling the warm wetness of his moth on hers, she felt the wonderful pleasure on her hand. Darien, still kissing her hand, looked up at her and drew his mouth into a cocky smile. Blushing and rage boiling up, Serena snatched her hand away and shoved him away from her. Then, someone knocked on the door and a petite girl came in.

**"Mr. Shields. I must escort the princess to the room."** Amy had a shy, mousey voice. Serena quickly nodded and followed her out the door and around a few more corners and into a room. Amy left shortly after explaining she will be called to see his highness soon. Once alone, Serena looked around the hotel themed room and saw that it was painted a boring, light yellow color, and had wooden floor. It had a desk with blank papers and pens on it and an average bed with a flower pattern. Serena plopped down onto the bed before getting up again and pacing back and forth. _I am so screwed. My mom is going to kill me!_ Serena looked at the clock, then continued pacing. _Fuck! I was supposed to be home an hour ago._

When the door opens, Serena stopped pacing and turned to the visitor. The girl standing in the doorway was the complete opposite of the previous one. She looked way more confident and mature than Amy. She had long black hair that flowed down to her waist, she was wearing a tight, red halter dress that went to her knees with black stilettos, and was wearing heavy make-up that gave her smokey-eyes. She pushed her hair black, smacked her lips together, and curled her finger, signaling for Serena to follow her.

Serena follow this girl blindly as they made their way through the dark hallways. The girl stopped in front of a giant door and snapped her fingers pointing at the door. And with that she walked off into the shadows, frowning. Serena watched her leave and then hesitantly curled her fingers around the doorknob. She opened the door to see a tall man sitting on a enormous black throne. He had black wavy hair that went to his cheek bones and only a few strands covered his eyes, he had deep light blue eyes, that were like a replica of Serena's, a bad case of stubble all on his jaw and around his lips. He had on a red and black velvet, trim vest, covered by a long jacket and black pants.

The man gestures for her to walk to him. Serena unsure of what to do, does what he says. He looks her up in down before saying in a deep, powerful voice, **"My daughter, It's so nice to finally meet you. I have waited for this day for longer than you know."** He laughs at her speculating look that appeared on her face, **"You must be very confused about what is going on. Care to listen?" **Serena nods her head slowly. **"As I have heard, you are known as 'Serena' Well what a splendid name, although I would prefer a more old fashion name. But on with the explaining. You and I and majority of the people in this mansion are vampires, as you been told, but us two are special. And I hope you figure that out on your own, my dear. You see, when I first laid eyes on your mother, I was enchanted. I didn't know her very well and after I left her the next day, I heard nothing of her. I left because I had to take responsibility of the thrown. I did not know that she conceived a child. And if I knew a way to contact her, I would of. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."**

**"..W-woah.. hold on. I'm still trying to get pass the vampire part. I just don't get it. I always thought I was different, but this! This is impossible."** Serena fidgeted, trying to make sense of all this. **"I won't forgive you, though."** He stayed silent. Serena lightened up a little since she was finished with this madness. **"Well, it was nice meeting you. if you could show me the way out of here, I'll be on my way."** As Serena started to back out of the doors, she didn't notice the two men come in and take hold of her.

**"My sweet daughter, you aren't going anywhere. You aren't safe anywhere else, you are like I am and we are being...'hunted'. You will stay here. Nephrite and Malachite, please guide her to her chamber."** The took stiff looking, but slightly attractive men nodded and each grabbed an arm of Serena. Serena too stunned to object, followed them.

Malachite and Nephrite tossed Serena through an open door. Before she could get up, they closed and locked the door. Serena cursed silently. She knew she shouldn't of gotten into that strange man's car. Serena turned on a lamp and a switch, which lit up the room entirely. The walls were painted a very light pink, while the floors was covered in a soft carpet. She had a grand dresser that had make-up and jewelry already set up for her. She had her own personally flat screen T.V. And a king size bed that she predicted would be tempur-pedic. Serena stripped down, completely naked and fished around in her dresser for some underwear and a big T-shirt. Finding what she needed, she put them on and crawled into bed. Serena was way too tired to stay up and try to understand everything. She closed her eyes and not to long after, fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Serena's eyes fluttered open as Amy and the other girl she just "met" yesterday came through the door. Today, Amy was wearing a blue sun dress, minus the glasses, while the other girl wore a red, low cut sweater and black pants.

**"Princess Serena, may I introduce to you, Lady Raye."** Amy gestured to the girl standing next to her. Serena stuck out her hand, but Raye ignored it.

**"Common Amy. Let's just get this get this over with and drop the girl off at the garden."** Raye's voice was bitter. Amy signed and walked Serena to the garden.

**"Here you are. We'll be leaving you now."** A smile and a grimace later, they were gone. Serena looked around and saw the most exotic and beautiful flowers and plants she had ever seen. She bent down to smell one, when a rose appeared in front of her eyes. Serenagasped and stumbled back, but before she could fall she was caught by a strong man holding a rose.

Darien chuckled, **"I was only trying to give you a flower but-" **He couldn't talk anymore since his words were engulfed by his laughter. Darien hugged her to his chest to steady himself and to prevent him from falling down. Serena leaned into his hold and sniffed at his collar bone. He smelled of fresh roses. When she noticed Darien had stopped laughing and was looking at her, she backed out of his embrace and smacked him on the arm.

**"You jerk! Why are you even here?"** Serena's face was mixed with embarrassment and anger because not only did she over react, but she gave in to his warm arms, and felt comfortable.

**"I'm your 'bodyguard' Remember? But the main reason I am here, is because you have reached the 2nd stage of your transformation and will begin to crave food that has less calories than you normally eat." **He chuckled. **"Your father asked me to help you, for a reason that I can't comprehend. I think it was more on the lines of us 'spending quality time together.'"**

Serena laughed sarcastically, **"So you can't comprehend ever thing. Maybe you should tell yourself that more often. Now show me, _teacher, _how to feed." **Serena began to walk off the way she came in, but when Darien chuckled and pointed in the opposite direction, she turned and stalked off that way. Darien following behind her.

When Serena realized she had no idea where and what exactly they were doing, she stepped back and let Darien. He smiled and took her hand, guiding her through the hallways. He brought her into a room and sat her on the bed. Serena looked up at him confused, but when he held up a hand, she stayed quiet. Darien opened up a simple door to a grand, walk in closet, with so many designer clothes that they must be swimming in gold. He shuffled through some clothing, then stopped at a provocative blue, short dress, that had no back covering. He also grabbed the White Rose stiletto heels. He tossed them to Serena, **"Put these on. When you are done, come and get me. We're going clubbing." **and with that, he walked off with a wicked grin.

* * *

Serena and Darien enter Club Lust together and immediately Darien went and ordered drinks. Serena stood alone in a club, only watching people dance, when someone tapped her on her shoulder.

We she turned around she saw a man in his early twenties stand before her with a beer in one hand and a martini in the other. He had golden hair that looked very soft. But Serena wasn't focused on that, she was fixated on the bulging line running across his throat. The man coughed causing her to look into his eyes, **"My name is Andrew. And I noticed you were alone, so I thought you would like a drink.."** His voice cracked more then once; he was very intimidated by her beauty. Before Serena could respond, Darien came back with her drink, not noticing she was talking with someone, unlike Andrew. **"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were here alone. My bad."** Andrew started to walk away.

Serena grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her. **"No, don't leave yet."** Serena was so enchanted from the smell of his blood, she could hear it rushing through his body as his nerves got more active, that she didn't even realize she was talking. Words flew out of her mouth of which she had no control of. **"Come dance with me."** Serena and Andrew went out on the dance floor, leaving Darien to observe.

Serena put her hand around Andrew's neck, while his held her hips to his and they grinded to the that was music playing. Serena's vision became blurry and she leaned into him and licked his neck where his vein was pulsing. Andrew liking the feeling of her tongue on him, pulled her closer and felt up her butt. Serena lost all humanity in her and pushed him with major strength away from the crowd. Andrew was too focused on feeling her to notice they were outside the club. Serena pushed him against the wall and threw her head back, while her canine teeth exposed themselves. She bit into his neck and sucked onto him. When she was finished, she let go of him and he fell to the ground, unconscious. While Serena's mind started to clear up and realization hit her, Darien walked out from the shadows, clapping his hands slowly.

**"What a magnificent performance, Princess."** He said in a mocking tone. **"You drank too much of his blood. He'll be fine, just week for the next few days. But let's go. I must show you around the mansion."** Serena began to walk to his car, while Darien picked up a few beers and placed one in Andrew's hand, and others around him.

* * *

Darien walked with Serena around the mansion, through countless rooms, and showed her were the entertainment sections were. When they arrived at the door to her room, they were both exhausted from their day. Serena leaned against the door to her room and Darien stood in front of her. She opened her mouth to say her goodbyes, but was stopped when Darien slid his lips against hers. Shock and a tingly feeling went through Serena like she was electrocuted. He moved his mouth against hers and Serena began to respond. Darien licked her bottom lip and gently nibbled on it, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and let his tongue dance with hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck and got onto her tippy-toes, while his arms pulled her to him and rested on her hips. Serena gasped when she felt a bulge in his pants poke her in the stomach. But she didn't back away from it, she encouraged by rubbing up against him. Serena and Darien began to pant from the contact and he let go and paced off, muttering incoherent words. Serena, overwhelmed from their exchange, slid down the door and curled up, thinking about what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Panting filled Serena's room. Darien and Serena were at the end of the bed in each others embrace. Darien leaned his head down to her neck and kissed it up and down from her collarbone to her behind her ear. Serena's hands went down his back and under his shirt; she traced his back muscles as they moved while he worked on getting her out of her top. She wrapped her legs around his waist to make the space between them seize to exist. Darien managed to get her shirt and bra off and threw them across the room before he looked at her chest. Feeling like the only exposed one, Serena ripped off his shirt and watched the pre-sweat glisten on his skin. Darien bent down and latched on to her harden nipple and sucked on it. Serena threw her head back in pleasure, but her head landed on the dashboard and she woke up sweating and panting. **"Shit."**

For two weeks, Darien never spoke to Serena. Darien took a 'vacation' and asked the King if he could send in a replacement for the time being to continue teaching Serena the customs of their life. His replacement was Nephrite; he was one of the strong men that carried her out. He had long, wavy red hair. He had a wide jaw, but it went with his muscles. He was very strict and followed Serena everywhere she went. Sure she knew it was for her own good, it wasn't like she didn't notice the presence of evil shadows or the red, malicious eyes peering at her through the windows, but it still annoyed the hell out of her! She could take care of herself, or so she thought.

Nephrite brought Serena over to the library; she was having another historical teachings by Mr. Ozora. He would talk about a theory on how vampires were invited. One that caught Serena's mind was a story about Sekhmet, a goddess in Egypt who drank blood from the lower class people. Another story was that People would become one with snake. Serena pondered that one and giggled,_ How the hell-_ Mr. Ozora continued with his teachings.

Mr. Ozora excused her for a break. Serena walked down the corridors and stopped when she passed the garden. She walked back and through the the open, glass doors. Walking through the garden, she examined the room. She sensed something that wasn't pleasing. Serena whipped her head around when she heard glass shattering in the opposite direction. A man dressed in black from head to toe stood there, watching her. As he walked toward her, the heel on his shoe clacked to the beating of her heart. When he reached her, he grabbed her and yanked her towards the window. As he was pushing her out the window, a hand clamped on his shoulder and threw him away from Serena. Serena turned to see Darien bending the man's arm back, ready to break it at any moment. Serena called out for security and ran to Darien. They shared a staring moment until two men came in and took hold of the man in black. Darien eased back next to Serena.

**"Well take him to the back room to interrogate him." **Darien nodded sternly and once they were alone, he looked at her. Serena turned to look back at him.

**"Where have you been? Not even a single word since..that time."**

Darien looked away, lost in thought, **"I'm not suppose to be with you. Not like that. You're a princess who's betroth with Prince Diamond and I'm-"**

**"Wait, what? Prince Diamond? Who the hell is that? What are you talking about?"**

**"..You didn't know? Well, fuck. You should talk to your father. I have to go."** Darien began to walk away, but when Serena grabbed his hand, he stopped.

**"I want you. Not anyone else."** Serena blushed but stood confident. Darien shook his head and before he could say anything Serena slammed her lips against his and backed him up to the wall. Darien's hands instantly went to hold her head, and went up her skirt to cup her ass. Where ever he touched felt like fire on her skin. Her hands went from his hair to his face, neck then paused at the bottom of his shirt. She lifted it above his head and saw his toned chest. It looked better than her dreamed showed. She felt overwhelmed with their reunion, almost felt faint. She moved her hands across his chest while he nibbled on her neck.

Between labor breathing Darien asked, **"Shall we continue this in a more appropriate area, say my bedroom?"** Serena only nodded as they manage to make their way to his room without untangling themselves from each other.

* * *

Darien's bedroom was dark and gray. It was dull, but that didn't matter to the two who entered his room. Serena's legs were wrapped around his waist and she was kissing him with lust seeping through her body. Darien had his hands on her bottom, but his mouth was all over her.

He finally got them onto the bed. Serena was underneath him, and she tugged on his pant loops, signaling for him to continue. Darien pulled on the buttons that were attached to her white blouse. Giving up, he yanked it off, which exposed her white bra. He began to message them, but got tired off them being concealed. He took off her bra expertly and leaned down to kiss her pink nipples. Serena began to moan while she grinded against him.

A knock echoed throughout his room, causing them to stop what they were doing. Darien got up and pulled a T-shirt on and went to answer the door. Standing in his doorway was Raye in a tight black dress that went down to her knees, and showed a great amount of cleavage.

**"Darien."** was all she said before pulling him into a seductive kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Serena slid off the bed and on one of Darien's T-shirts; since her shirt was ripped down the front. Serena heard movement out of his bedroom and she went to open the door, but what she saw in front of her made tears appear in her eyes. She saw Darien and another woman embracing and kissing. She quickly squeezed her eyes, shook her head, and bit the insides of her cheeks to stop the tears from coming out.

Serena's eyes shot open when she heard Darien say, **"Raye stop. We aren't in that type of relationship anymore."**

Raye turned to see Serena watching them; she smirked devilishly and stated seductively, **"That's not what you said last night." **Raye loosened his pants and took hold of him. **"Isn't that right, baby. Now tell yourself-absorbed prostitute to leave, so we can finish what we should of started this morning." **And with that said, she tilted her head to look at Serena and winked.

Serena could barely stand; she felt sick and dizzy, but she also felt relieved that they were stopped because she would of probably felt a whole lot worse if they went all the way. She ran to the door and passed Darien without even glancing at him. Darien, though, stared at her as she ran away from him, and continued to stare after her.

* * *

Serena ignored Darien whenever she saw him. She continued to have Nephrite show her around instead of Darien coming back to take his place as her 'body guard.' Then one day the Kind called his daughter to chat with him. Serena already knew what this 'chat' was about. When she arrived in the room where the king's throne was, the king was seating in his throne, drinking a glass of what looked like red wine, but most likely was freshly 'squeezed' blood.

**"My daughter, I would like you to meet a fine man. His name is Diamond and he is royalty like us but on the eastern side of the planet. He will be joining you today on all your quest. Like your walks, teachings, and feasting. I hope you two will get alone. Jadeite take Princess Serena to meet Prince Diamond in the ball room."** Jadeite came from out of a corner and nodded sternly. He walked in front of Serena and led her to the ball room.

Once they got there, Serena saw a beautiful man standing in a corner, looking at a simple white rose. He had white hair with a tint of purple in it, He had a triangle shaped head but it matched his royalty markings, which was a black, side-ways, moon in the middle of his forehead. He wore an all white suit with the design of turquoise vines running up the chest area.

Serena knew this was a match-up, but she was still sour about Darien and Raye, so she decided to play along. **"You must be Diamond, right?"**

**"Uhh.. PRINCE Diamond, yes. And you must be Princess Serena. You are much more beautiful than I imagined." **Diamond kissed her hand when they met halfway in the ball room. **"Hmm, shall we dance?"**

_Jesus, this guy is a walking cliche. _**"Um, How about next time?.."** Serena said with a tiny bit of sarcasm.

**"You do realize we are engaged, yes?"**

**"I do."** Serena said with no emotion.

**"Then let's walk and talk."** he held out his arm to her for her to link hers through, but Serena only walked ahead towards the outside flower beds and fountains. Prince Diamond followed after her.

* * *

After spending such a long day with Diamond, Serena was dreading the dinner her father had arranged for everyone to attend. Amy came over to help dress her up in a pink dress, with black lace that filled the slit up her thigh and her chest area. When Amy and Serena arrived at the dinner hall, it was half full of people, all holding cocktails of blood. Serena then realized there was going to be a low amount of food served here. Since Serena was still in her transforming state, she could still eat human food; and she quite enjoyed it, it reminded her of before she got involved in all this. Serena began to wonder how her mother and all her friends were doing, now that she was out of their lives, but her thoughts ended when Darien came in, in a stunning black tuxedo, with Raye hanging on his side.

Serena grimaced and sat in the opposite area Darien and Raye seated themselves. Serena was staring at them without consciousness, until Prince Diamond came over and sat next to her. She looked at him and gave a weak smile. Diamond struck up a conversation with Serena instantly but Serena only nodded and made few gestures to keep him busy. Her real focus was on Darien and Raye. Raye had one hand on his chest, one on his thigh, and her head was thrown back when she laughed at something Darien said. When Serena turned to examine Darien, his eyes instantly went to hers. Serena gasped, but didn't look away. Darien tilted his head to signal at the door that lead to the balcony. And he got up to leave in that direction, with Raye objecting, but left in the dust. Serena excused herself from Diamond and made her way over to Darien.

Once outside, Darien and Serena only looked at each other. Both waiting for the other to start. Giving up, Serena signed and asked, **"Is it true? Were you seeing her while you were with me?"**

**"No. The night when Raye and I had sex was before I confronted you."**

**"Then why are you here with her?" **Serena's voice became a quiet yell.

**"I don't know.. When you left, I started to not think correctly. And me cheating on you? Aren't you engaged to Prince Diamond?"**

**"I am."**

**"Serena..."** Darien had a painful expression on his face. Serena reached out to it and softly stroked it. Darien losing his self control, yanked her face to his and poured his emotion into the kiss. Serena forced his mouth open and grabbed the front of his tuxedo to bring him closer. Darien picked her up and sat her on the railing while he spread her legs apart and rubbed her thighs. Serena kissed down his neck and gasped when his fingers made contact with the lace covering her sex.

Right when he slipped his finger under the lace, Amy came through the doors, **"Princess! You must stop! Prince Diamond wants your presence next to him right away." **

Serena jumped off the railing, pushing Darien aside, and ran through the doors. **"Goodbye Darien."** Serena called back to him with a sad voice. She sat back next to Diamond and gave him a sad smile. And the night drooled on.


	8. Chapter 8

Prince Diamond moved in temporary, under the king's orders. The king wanted him and his fiancee to get to know each other as much as possible, so he prepared a room for Diamond right next to Serena's.

Every waking moment, Serena was pushed into spending it with Diamond. He would even go to her huntings; Serena founded that predictable from him, since he was sort of sleazy, it didn't bother him that his new fiancee was flirting and "kissing" other men. Serena figured it was just because he would do he same. Serena got annoyed with him fairly quickly. Also, Darien and Raye began to date shortly after the dinner party, and Serena tried to not let it get to her. So, she simply ignored them when ever she saw them.

One day, when Diamond and Serena were taking a night walk through the gardens, Serena felt a presence. When Diamond turned the corner and Serena was out of his sight for mere seconds, someone grabbed her. Serena struggled and tried to punch and kick the person. They trapped her wrist above her head, and pressed their legs to the wall firmly. Serena looked into to her capturer's eyes and saw the familiar depth in them and she tried to focus on the rest of him. Before she could protest, he licked her lips open and inserted his tongue into her mouth. Serena responded instantly. He pushed her harder against the wall and let go of her wrist to grab and massage her breasts. They stopped when they heard a worried voice call out Serena's name. She pushed Darien back and ran towards the direction Diamond called her name from. Darien signed and walked off, but not without sneaking a few peaks at Serena.

From then on, Serena and Darien had many of these exchanges. Frequent make-out sessions happened almost every time they saw one another, but would normally end with Serena pushing him away and running off.

* * *

At night, Serena and Diamond decided to go feeding. They arrived at Club Lust, their most popular food-bank club they have in the area, and Diamond looked at all the women with lust and hunger. Serena felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Darien wearing a blonde wig and colored contacts. _He obviously wants to keep his identity secret, but only an amateur would believe this up-do._ Serena giggled and Darien started at her.

**"Babe, who's this fine gentleman?"** Diamond asked as he slung his arm across her shoulders, then leaned down and whispered in her ear, **"A snack? You have fun. I'll go and enjoy myself with that lovely cafeteria over there."** He winked at her and walked off. Serena rolled her eyes and thought, _Yep defiantly an amateur._

Serena giggled which brought Darien out of his trance, **"Well hello there, gorgeous."** Darien wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him and kissed down her neck.

**"Care to dance?"** Without waiting for an answer, Serena dragged him onto the dance floor.

Serena had her back to Darien, but her arms managed to wrap around his neck, while his arms held her hips as they swayed to the music on top of his lap. Darien thrusted against her butt and Serena wiggled her hips to make the friction more ecstatic. His hands rubbed up her stomach and back down to her thighs. Serena turned around in his arms and breathed into his mouth. **"I need more.. Darien."** Serena pulled him in for a short, passionate kiss. **"I need more...blood."** Serena laughed in his face when disappointment covered his entire face. Serena kissed his cheek and walked off to find a victim.

* * *

Later that night, Diamond had already returned back from his meal as he met Serena and Darien (minus the wig) walking to the doorway of the mansion. Diamond wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him and farther away from Darien. He started to chuckle.

**"Haha some night, eh? Did you have fun, babe?"**

Serena turned to look at Darien and the back at Diamond and smiled, **"Yes. It was superb. And how was your evening, _darling_?"** Serena asked with sarcasm poring off the word.

Diamond looked at her with a confused look on his face, but still responded to her question.** "It was very nice. That girl gave me a blissful 'sleep' and 'dinner' in that order. I can't wait to have a night like that, but with you."** Diamond winked and gave _even _hints.

Darien chuckled quietly. When Diamond, Serena, and Darien arrived at the two rooms for Prince Diamond and for Princess Serena, Diamond went over to Serena and planted a small kiss on her lips. He would of deepened it if Serena didn't pull away so soon.

Diamond said his goodnights and went into his room. Once his door shut, Darien had Serena pressed up against Diamond's door, his hands roaming her body and his lips smashed against hers. Serena giggled and let their tongues battle. Serena felt against the wall as they scooted themselves over to her door. Darien grabbed for the doorknob, opened the door, and pushed themselves into her room.


	9. Chapter 9

Serena fell back onto the floor, bringing Darien with her. Serena winced in pain, but still giggled with Darien. Still laying on the floor, Darien pushed his lower body against her, telling her how excited he was. Serena pushed Darien back and got onto her feet. She walked towards him and laid a hand on his right side of his chest. She snaked her arm around his back and pulled him close to her. Serena breathed deeply into his neck.

**"Are you sure you want to do this?"** Darien rubbed Serena's cheek and lightly kissed her other side. Serena only nodded her head and backed up and eventually hit the side of the couch. Darien grinned maliciously and pushed her back onto the couch. Serena grabbed at his shirt, taking him down with her and slightly taking it off of him; Serena kissed the exposed skin beneath his neck. Darien stringed his fingers into her hair and held her head closely as they kissed passionately. Serena gasped for air, allowing Darien to enter her mouth. As they kissed, Serena let her skirt fall back against her stomach while she lifted her legs up to wrap them around his waist.

Darien, realizing that she wanted more contact, reached down and pulled her shirt above her head as she did the same to him. Serena pressed his back to the couch, letting her legs fall for a bit, and reached down to unbuckle his belt. Once the belt was on the floor and Darien's pant's buttons were untied, Darien slowly caressed Serena's thighs and continued upwards, skipping the area Serena wanted him to go to. Darien slipped a finger on each side of her hip and into the skirt, pulling it off in a swiftly moment. Serena laid there, in front of Darien in only her skimpy pink, lace bra and underwear. While Darien towered above her in only his boxers and pants, half undone. Darien kissed down and up her neck as his long fingers played with the straps of her bra. Serena moaned for more and reached down to completely remove his pants. She could clearly see the pyramid in his pants stick out, so she reached down and gently cupped it and rubbed her hand back and forth against it. Darien threw his head back, moaning. His fangs began to extend as his nerves went ecstatic. With her other hand, Serena reached out with one finger and touched the end of his fangs. They looked much different then hers, longer and sharper. Probably thicker. Darien opened his eyes to see her studying his mouth.

He bent down to her stomach and licked her hot skin, closer and closer to her most private place. He stopped right above the hem of the skirt. His fingers came from either direction and lifted her lace, letting cool breeze brush the warm, humid air that was trapped inside the piece of cloth. Darien pulled it down to her ankles and rubbed up her legs. He finally neared her sex, when he bent his head towards it, making Serena gasp. Serena held his head back in protest but Darien pushed forward, making contact with his slit. Serena threw her head back while he licked her. He pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked hard, causing Serena to scream Darien's name. Darien let go her nub and went back to her opening. Serena rubbed his head as his tongue went in and out of her. Serena felt an orgasm building, Darien realized this to, so he stopped and brought his lips back to hers. Serena growled in frustration but responded instantly. She tasted her juices on his lips. Serena reached down and pulled Darien's manhood out of his boxers and she rounded her fingers around it, rubbing it up and down. Darien moaned and was breathing louder than before. He couldn't concentrate on anything but her hand. Serena noticed this when he couldn't even kiss her back.

Serena let go and grabbed his face and brought it back to hers. Darien positioned himself over her, rubbing his manhood against her's, preparing and anticipating the best. Serena pulled his upper body close to her and squeezed her eyes shoot. Darien watched her, while he eased into her slowly. A small bead of sweat appeared on his already wet forehead. He finished pushing into her Serena breathed in and out, trying to settle herself. Darien felt her adjust to his size and began to pull out. He pushed back in, hitting a spot that made Serena cry out. Darien made small noises of satisfaction as he pushed in and out of her at a mild speed. Serena wrapped her legs around his waist again and arched her back, giving him easier access to her. Darien speed up, making them both breath and moan louder, until Darien pulled out and slammed back into her, hitting the perfect spot, sending them both over the edge. Darien emptied himself into her while Serena kept getting ripples of satisfaction go through her like electricity, one after another. Exhausted, Darien fell on top of Serena and kissed her skin.

**"Serena..." **Darien only mumbled as he and Serena fell into a deep sleep on the couch meant only for one.

Little did they know that the walls were thinner then they thought. **"You traitorous bitch."** Diamond slithered out while he laid in bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Eyes fluttered open. Serena had a major headache. She felt warm heat from another body radiating off it onto her. The sheets ruffled as Darien moved his arm to sling it over Serena and pull her naked body to his. Serena turned in his arms and kissed down his neck, then down his chest. Darien awoke to a warm, soft, wet tongue liking around his bellybutton. He grabbed under her arms and brought her up to his face. He kissed her, but stopped when Serena tore away.

Darien had a confused hurt face upon his beauty. Serena giggled, "Blech, morning breath." Darien mimicked her then slapped her ass as he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Serena heard the sink running and then the shower. She got up and went to put some underwear, sleeping shorts, and a tank top, when she heard a knock on her door.

Serena went to answer the door. Nephrite stood in the door way and then bowed. When he looked back up at her outfit he blushed. "I'm sorry princess. It is afternoon so i thought you would be awake. I just wanted to tell you that the man that attacked you in the garden has been interrogated and we got some answers from him. The king sent me to tell you to freshen up and meet him in the library. " He coughed and left.

Serena grabbed her favorite skinny jeans, some pink high heels, and a nice matching, evening tank top. Serena brought her clothes into the bathroom and set them on the closed toilet. She pulled off her clothes and stepped into the shower, surprising Darien when she wrapped her arms around his chest from behind. Darien turned around and kissed her as he pushed her against the wall. Trying to make it more heated Darien slipped his tongue into her mouth and grabbed her breast. Serena separated from him and said, "If we continue this anymore, We'll have to take another shower and be late for this meeting we have to go to with my dad." Serena and Darien washed each other, only getting distracted with each other for a few moments.

Serena and Darien got dressed and passed Diamond's room, walking to the library. Diamond peaked through his door frowning. His hand formed into a vein-popping fist. "If that's how it is, then I will do as I please." He grinned with a wicked face and pulled out his phone. He dialed a few numbers, the first was a beautiful woman. "Raye, I have some news for you." and the second would lead to major consequences.

* * *

Serena and Darien met up with Amy and a tall brunette girl that was standing with her. "Hello princess. This is Lita, she will be our new head designer."

"It sure is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful, vampire princess. I hope all the clothes I make for you will compliment your every curve." Lita bowed and waved as Amy nodded her head and pulled Lita off. Darien opened the black metal doors that led to a tiny office which held three men, she made out even though it was dark. Two of them were standing; one on his cell phone, speaking faster than Serena could think and the other was walking to greet them. The third one looked awful, cut cheeks, bruised face and arms, and his clothes were torn. When Serena got closer she realized it was the man that attacked her earlier. She looked closer at him. He looked out of this world. He had long, light blue hair that went down his back, his ears were pointed, and his skin showed a tiny tint of green in it. _Definitely a vampire._ Serena thought. When she took a few more steps closer the man standing next to him, which turned out to be Nephrite, stopped her.

"Princess, do not get closer. He is a dangerous, out of control vampire. Unlike you he is a fully matured half vampire."

"A half vampire? What's that? I thought we were all the same." Serena asked.

"I don't have time to explain it to you. After we are done here, Darien take Serena out to Cafe de Sangre and tell her all about it. Nobody will be there seeing that it is past two. Now Princess, Darien, this man is named Alan. He tried to bite his tongue many times, but his majesty _convinced_ him to spill. He is a well know assassin, he goes by the code name _Flute_. He was hired by Tomoe. This malicious man his your father's most hated enemy. He has been after the king's authority and power ever since they became friends at a young age. Alan here says that Tomoe said not to kill but to kidnap her. We don't know what he is planning but Princess you must be extremely careful. We will overload the building with security and Darien you must be by her side, fangs ready to tare at any given moment. This man, we cannot let the princess or her power get into his hands."

Serena only nodded and Darien put his hand against her back, leading her out of the room. Serena got in a last glance at Alan before she was out the door. They made their way down the hall to go and change into their evening outfits. Then Diamond turned the corner and bumped into Serena and Darien. Serena bowed her head and apologized but Diamond ignored it and pushed Serena against the wall, a hand on either side of her head. He slammed his head to hers making their lips smush together. Darien pushed Diamond back roughly. "Will you kindly take your hands off me, unless you have something to tell me-" Diamond grinned devilishly, "then I have no reason to even look upon your presence. Now leave."

"Excuse me Prince Diamond, but I have orders from his majesty himself to take Princess Serena to dinner to discuss the history of vampires. So if you do not mind, I will escort Serena to her room." Darien let go of Diamond and took Serena's arm and walked her off to her room. _That bastard. He's the one. He is the one that is fucking my fiancee. I will shame him in many ways._

_

* * *

_Serena and Darien arrived at Cafe de Sangre, they were seated and hat their glass of wines in a matter of minutes. Darien scooted his chair close to Serena until they were mere centimeters away from touching. Serena wore a long sequin dress, that glittered in the lights. It was spaghetti strapped dress and made a box around her breasts, she wore this with four inch high blue heels that matched the color of the dress to a T. While Darien wore a grand tux that brought out his sparkling blue eyes.

He put his hand on her thigh making her jump, but quickly took it away, "I can't get distracted. I must tell you the difference between a white blood and a yellow. There are many names of which people call the different groups, for example: Pure Bloods and a Half Vampire. Most vampires are turned into them they are called half vampires or yellow blood vampires. They are strong and more powerful than average humans, but not as magnificent as white blood vampires. You, my darling, are a white, pure blood vampire. You were born a vampire. Vampires can only be born from another vampire if the ovary or sperm has the power of a pure blood, meaning the father or the mother was a white blood. These vampires are more elegant and powerful than the others. Us normal vampires, must obey every command you give us. You, your dad, Diamond, and many more including Tomoe, are all white bloods." He stopped to make sure she was absorbing it all. Serena grabbed his hand, laced her fingers through his, and nodded for him to continue.

"Serena you must understand, once you awaken all of your true self, you will be hunted down by power hungry vampires all over. Your life will be difficult. But if it makes you feel better, I'll be right here, I may only be a yellow blood, but I was gifted with a few powers that others might have. Besides being a fucking stud in bed. You'll eventually find the rest of them out." He winked at her.

"You say I was born a vampire, then why did Jadeite have to bite me and why am I having to 'wake up'?"

"Well, for some reason when you were born into this world, your mother had obtained powers from your father, and she used them all to protect them. Which meant it sealed up your vampire side, and made you appear as a human. That is mostly a theory that I overheard the kind say, you might want to talk to him about it. But for now, lets enjoy our evening." He pulled her into a passionate kiss and they went back to their drinking.


	11. Chapter 11 Part I

Serena walked up the stairs of her mother's house with Darien trailing shortly behind. They both were dressed in summer clothing; kaki shorts and a simple T-shirt, and a tank-top with a short skirt. They both had on sunglasses since it was still late in the afternoon and the sun was shinning. Serena extended her fake french manicured finger and pressed the small, yellow button into the socket, filling the house inside with musical noises.

Ikuko wondered around the room heading towards the door. She turned the lock until it clicked unlocked. But when she swung the door open and saw her daughter and a handsome man standing in her doorway she froze, but only for a moment.

"SERENA! My child!" tears formed in her eyes as she pulled her shocked daughter into her arms. She rocked their Serena and Ikuko held each other Darien looked left and right to make sure the area was safe.

Ikuko suddenly jerked back from their embrace and her eyes turned angry but still showed signs of sad-happiness tears. "Where the he'll have you been!" She shook Serena's upper arms. Serena looked her mother over; she was a mess. There were dark shadows under her eyes while her hair was frizzy and the roots of her hair were two inches long of her original hair color. Her mother, who looked like she was in her mid twenties normally, looked like she has gained ten years.

"I'm sorry mom. I was... Visiting father?"

Ikuko took a few feet back, stunned. "...your father?..."

Serena nodded and scooted closer to Darien. Darien, coming back to his senses, said, "Hello Ms Ikuko. My name is Darien and I...work for Serena's father. It is an honor to meet you. If it is alright with you, may I stay here with Serena? I have orders from his majes-my boss to watch over her."

Ikuko scratched her scalp while messing up her hair a little more. She ignored Darien and turned back to her daughter. "I thought you ran away, away from me and I thought you hated me. I thought I failed at being a good mother. I thought-" Serena could barely understand what her mother was saying because her crying muffled her words.

Serena took her mother into her arms and said, "oh mom. Don't worry. If I wanted to run away from you, I could of. But I won't because I need you too much." After a few minutes of them embracing, Darien coughed and Serena remembered he was still there. "oh yeah. Mom, this is Darien, can he stay with us for a little while?"

Ikuko studied the man for awhile then she asked, "Is this handsome man your boyfriend?" Serena laughed obnoxiously, avoiding the question.

"Well, common in Darien. I'll give you a tour." Serena took his hand and led him pass her mother and throughout the house. They went straight to Serena's room. She sat down on the bed with Darien next to her. "Is this really okay? I mean isn't this the most critical time where I should be held in a cell surrounded by the military to make sure no one comes after me? And how am I suppose to quench my thirst and not let mom find out about us? I really don't think we should of done this..."

Darien rubbed her back as he chuckled a little. "Serena you worry to much. The king ordered me to follow you where ever you wanted to go, and when you told me that you missed your mother a few nights ago, I asked the king if it was possible for a visit. He said yes if I accompanied you. And since you are developing more in your vampire stages, your hunger for blood is increasing. To hide it from your mother, I packed some bottles of blood, that just look like some kind of old fashion soda drink." Darien bent down and unzipped his bag a few inches to show Serena the bottles, then zipped and back up and leaned over to kiss down her neck.

"Darien, when vampires have sex... don't they bite their lover? Before when your fangs popped out, you never bit me during the 'exercise', why?" Serena blushed.

Darien didn't speak for awhile, he only stared into her face. Finally he opened his mouth and said, "Since you are a white blooded vampire, your blood taste holy to us normal vampires. And when we taste it, our demonic side of ourselves takes over and we lose control of our consciousness. If I tasted your blood, I would probably devour you whole."

Serena was quiet and tried to process what he was saying. When they heard Ikuko's voice call them down for a special dinner she 'made'


	12. Chapter 11 Part II

Serena and Darien walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Ikuko was. On the wooden table there was three plates spread out and two glasses of water for Serena and Darien while the mom got a beer out of the refrigerator. "Oh, I'll have one of those two." Darien said and walked over to get one. Ikuko raised an eyebrow.

"How old are you anyways, Darien?"

"I'm twenty-three." Darien turned around with a beer in his hand and walked to Serena winking at her. _I wonder how old he truly is. I'll have to ask him when we are alone._

After eating dinner and watching two movies, Ikuko got up and stretched her arms and said she was tired. She went to her room, gulped down her sleeping pills and knocked out on her bed. Once they were alone Darien threw Serena pushed Serena against the back of the couch and kissed her hard. Serena kissed him back and moved climbed onto Darien's lap until she was straddling him. Darien kissed down her neck then yanked her shirt up beneath her bra, and kissed around her stomach. Serena braided her fingers into his hair and pulled gently. He moved his head up and pulled her shirt up with him. He moved her bra out of the way and sucked on her already lusted nipple. Serena moaned and started to shake her hips back and forth against Darien's other self.

But suddenly when her mouth opened again to moan, her fangs shoot out and grew larger, her eyes began to glow red, and in the middle of her forehead a shape appeared flowing. It was a crescent moon that was glowing yellow. Serena lost control of herself and her hands acted on her. She undid his shorts and pulled them to the ground, tore her and his shirts apart and flowed her skirt out to fan out around them, moving her underwear to the side for easy access. Serena grabbed his manhood and pushed him into her self. Darien was so shocked at her sudden change of appearance and lustfulness, that he only acted as she commanded. Serena bounced up and down on him, holding on to his shoulders while both of their heads were looking up in pleasure. Darien moaned as he felt Serena tighten around him. He pulled her into a kiss. But right before they both released themselves, Serena poked his skin with her fangs, then plunged them into him and sucked in his powerful yellow blood. Darien was in complete bliss, he grabbed her ass as she drank and moved her against him to prolong the feelings. And with the finishing thrust and slurping, they climaxed and fell limp.

Serena fainted after having her meal, laying on top of Darien, with him still inside her. Darien was completely shocked, he only planned for them to fool around and not completely finish. He breathed in hard and pulled out of Serena. He picked her up, both still completely naked, her skirt was ripped off sometime during their exchange. He carried her to her room and set her on her bed and went to get some clothes. Serena's eyes fluttered open; the redness in her eyes had gone down, her crescent moon was almost invisible, and her fangs were clamped back up in her gums. She sat up but quickly let her body fall right back down, seeing she was exhausted and sore because of whatever the hell that had just happened took most of her energy away. Darien came back into the room and quickly dressed her and kneeled down beside her.

"Serena... What the fuck was that?" Darien wasn't angry that she drunk his blood, but was very nervous of what was going on with her. Never has he ever seen a vampire do that.


	13. Author's Comments

Hey you guys. Sorry I haven't been updated the chapters as often as I should, I am talking about both stories. Whenever I get involved in watching a kind of show or movie, my stories start to change and lean into what I read/saw about in whatever I am obsessing about. So I try not to write during those times. Some of you probably noticed how my story started to sound a little like Vampire Knight, but I start the story out knowing that was how it was going to be, but yes I did get it some from Vampire Knight. And I'm sorry about all my misspells; I normally double check, but I always want to get the chapter out to you all as soon as possible and I get to excited. Another reason is that I normally type my stories at 1 or 2 in the morning, so my mind gets fuzzy sometimes. Also the Molly accent, I would like to apologize, me being the genius that I am didn't do as much research as I should of to realize the offending mistake I made. Haha Don't take it to heart. And the last thing I would like to say is that this is a romance fanfiction between Serena and Darien, all those who were confused about Diamond, do not worry, I am all the way a Darien/Mamoru/etc. fan!

Until Next Time,

Tessa.


End file.
